1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake adjustment devices and more particularly pertains to a new brake chamber assembling device for reassembling truck air brake systems after maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake adjustment devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, brake adjustment devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art brake adjust ment devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,175 to Earle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,391 to Franks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,522 to Ward; U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,241 to Gonzalez; U.S. Pat. No. 440,609 to Rusk; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,899 to McKee.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new brake chamber assembling device. The inventive device includes a pair of jaws extend outwardly from the vise grip pliers. The pair of jaws include an upper jaw section and a lower jaw section. The upper jaw section has a notch cut out of an outer end thereof for supporting an upper end of a casing shaft of a brake chamber. The lower jaw section has an aperture through an outer end thereof for receiving a lower end of the casing shaft therein.
In these respects, the brake chamber assembling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reassembling truck air brake systems after maintenance.